dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mortimer Lindquist
Mortimer Lindquist is a medium and psychic counselor. He is an Ectomancer. He first appears in Grave Peril. Also: Death Masks, Dead Beat, and Ghost Story. Description Morty was an expert on ghosts.Ghost Story, ch. 20 He mostly conducted seances. He helped people contact the dead to settle unfinished business. and offered a prediction service to help clients make decisions.Death Masks, ch. 4 Harry went to him for information from time to time over the course of the series. Evolution of Mortimer Lindquist In Grave Peril, Mortimer was a con. He ran seances for people not really contacting the dead very often.Grave Peril, ch. 10. In Death Masks, Morty has resumed contacting the dead and is slowly getting back into the swing of things.Death Masks, ch. 1 In Dead Beat, things had improved for Morty over the last couple of years. He was once barely able to crawl out of a bottle long enough to run a con. Now he's using his genuine ability to contact the dead rather than fraud.Dead Beat, ch. 10 Appearance *In Grave Peril, Mortimer is a little man with rounded shoulders and a shining, balding head.Grave Peril, ch. 10 *In Death Masks, Lindquist is described as a "dumpy, balding man in his late forties", but well dressed.Death Masks, ch. 1 *In Dead Beat, Mortimer now bears a scar on his scalp from the last time he spoke with Harry. It was on the Larry Fowler show when the electricity went crazy around Harry's magic.Dead Beat, ch. 10 *In Ghost Story, Morty had given up on the toupee and the "comb-over' style and has gone completely bald. and lost weigth going from nealy obese to just stout. He's in his early fifties, and under five and a half feet tall.Ghost Story, ch. 4 Character Harry thinks he plays on peoples' grief to take them for all he can. But when Morty gives him some valuable notes to fight the Nightmare though he didn't have to, Harry that maybe there still some of the person he used to be still in him.Grave Peril, ch. 10 Not only has Morty started using his genuine ability as an ectomancer rather than conning people, he's also protective of the spirits, not wanting use them to help Dresden find the Necromancers who wold destroy them. Morty stands up to Harry which surprised him—Morty has grown a backbone. He may not stand up for his fellow human beings but he would for the dead.Dead Beat, ch. 10 Morty is a self-admitted coward,Dead Beat, ch. 10''Ghost Story, ch. 6 but when it comes down to it, he's much braver than he appears. He refused to let Corpsetaker take over his body, despite being tortured for a day.Ghost Story, ch. 28 and 45 He never had much courage or or strength, but he was smart and tough enough to survive a long career that had been very dangerous.Ghost Story, ch. 20 Mortimer proves to be brave and loyal to a fault, earning him Dresden's respect. When, in the end, Morty shields Murphy from the others seeing her cry, Harry thinks to himself that he wished he been bright enough to see what kind of guy he was while he was still alive.Ghost Story, ch. 6Ghost Story, ch. 28 ''Ghost Story, ch. 50 About Mortimer as an Ectomancer Morty was an expert on ghosts, a specialist on purely technical matters regarding spirits and shades, his opinion carries significant weight.Ghost Story, ch. 20 Details: *He calls himself a "Ghost Whisperer". *Uriel told Sir Stuart Winchester that he'd watched over his descendent Mortimer faithfully, and since he's grown so much in the last few years, he'll be just fine.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Published works *''Ghosts of Chicago'' *''The Spook Factor'' *''They Shall Rise'' and two or three other titles. Harry says Mortimer did good work there.Grave Peril, ch. 10 Mortimer's theory He has a theory that the barrier between this world and the Nevernever is slowly being torn away. He says that the border has been waggling back and forth for the last two weeks. The instability has been making it easier to form bigger, stronger ghosts when people die. Grave Peril, ch. 10 Magic *Harry tells Morty that he thinks he is one of the most powerful ectomancers that he knows and that Morty could do a lot of good in the fight against the Red Court vampires having access to all kinds of informations via ghosts and spirits.Dead Beat, ch. 10 *In Ghost Story, his true abilities as an Ectomancer are revealed, as he can control ghosts by letting them possess him and gaining their knowledge and power. In this book Lea tells Harry that Morty has power easily equal to Harry's own, if of a different flavor, which is why the Corpse taker wants his body. Morty has simply been smart enough to dodge the White Council from noticing him, much as Elaine has done.Ghost Story, ch. 6 *Mortimer tames Wraiths that go insane to prevent them from causing damage to Chicago and help them pass on.Ghost Story, ch. 15 They are later called the Lecter Specters. *Dresden acknowledged that he was White Council material. (ref?) Biography Twenty years prior, he was a good investigator. He has a sensitivity to spiritual energies and apparitions—ghosts. He was a good Ectomancer. He still has some sources in the Nevernever. The White Council had sent someone to visit him. Grave Peril, ch. 10, Mortimer Linquist is a short balding man, seeming to look like Carmichael. Mortimer's house His home is changed several times throughout the series. *In Grave Peril, his house has a fake gothic look with plastic gargoyles, a black iron gate on a link fence and plater statues lining the walkway. The house itself was a white stucco with a red roof that looked more like it was from southern California. It looked more like a haunted mansion at Disneyland. The interior had lots of black curtains over walls and doorways. Red and black candles were all over and a plastic human skull on the book shelves. There was table with several chairs around it. The head chair was wooden, high-backed and carved with monstrous beings.Grave Peril, ch. 10 *In Dead Beat, Mortimer moved out of he stucco ranch house and into a converted duplex in Bucktown. He leases both halves and uses one side for hire office, the other side for his home. The entry hall was a small waiting room. His seance room was a richly colored room containing a large dark wooden table, polished, with matching hand carved chairs. Candles lined the room.Dead Beat, ch. 10 *In Ghost Story, Morty's stucco house, which odd for Chicago, is in Harwood Heights and has a red roof. His front yard now has a Japanese garden that contained: some hedges, a koi pond with a wooden bridge, and bonsai trees made from trees native to America—that must be his own hand-work since few do that kind of work.Ghost Story, ch. 3 Morty's once staged seance room had been transformed into a living room with comfy sofas and chairs. The entire house was redecorated and renovated from dismal to beautiful. Mort's office was part library part office with a warm fire in the fireplace.Ghost Story, ch. 4 In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Harry Dresden asks for Mortimer's help in tracking a mean nasty ghost that attacked St. Mary's. Morty is leaving town, he's is scared of some super ghost that is coming. He said that something crossed the border last night that he never felt before. It's big, it's angry and it's going to start killing. He calls it a "Nightmare". Morty doubts that Dresden or anyone can stop it. Just before leaving in his cab, Morty points Harry to a box of notes he has hidden under his chair so that he'll be better armed to fight what's coming.Grave Peril, ch. 10 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry meets Mortimer on the Larry Fowler Show. He ask Morty what he found out about Susan. Morty says that Susan is alive and in Peru and was blocked from finding out anything more. Morty would only meet Harry there because he was afraid to meet him on the street because of Harry's "unsafe" reputation.Death Masks, ch. 1 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Harry visits Mortimer to learn what he knows about the threat of the Necromancers in town. Morty says the dead are nervous and are difficult to call up even so close to Halloween. Necromancers can enslave ghosts, control them, even destroy them. He didn't want to asks the ghost for Harry because they could get hurt. He changes his mind when he learns that one of the people under harm is Karrin Murphy—he knows her dad's ghost. The ghosts mark a map with red ink showing where Black magic, specifically Necromancy has been used.Dead Beat, ch. 10 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Jack Murphy's Ghost (Karrin's dad) drops Harry off at his house where he runs into Sir Stuart Winchester. At first Mortimer declines Harry's request for help and closes himself behind a door with Ghost Dust in the paint.Ghost Story, ch. 3 After Harry helped save Morty from a gunman, he agrees to help him with Stuart's convincing.Ghost Story, ch. 6 Morty, Harry and Sir Stuart go to Murphy's Home where he told Murphy about Harry's ghost. Though she doesn't believe him at first, he acts as a go-between for Harry, Murphy and the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 10-11 Later, Morty is abducted by the Grey Ghost and Sir Stuart gets Harry to promise to get him back with his dying request.Ghost Story, ch. 15 Harry finds him at the Big Hoods hideout where she—the Grey Ghost is Corpsetaker—was torturing him in a pit full of Wraiths trying to force him to consent to let him have her body.Ghost Story, ch. 28 Harry returned with a ghost army of soldier ghosts led by Sir Stuart Winchester and the Lecter Specters to save him. The Soldiers and Lecters fought their way to rescue him against Evil Bob's forces in the Nevernever and the Lemurs and Big Hoods in the hideout.Ghost Story, ch. 41–45 But Morty was upset that Harry brought them there.Ghost Story, ch. 45 He had been protecting the Lecters from Corpsetaker who ate them to manifest and didn't need Morty's body anymore. She orderd Boz to kill Morty. Morty warned Harry, who had manifested to fight Boz, that it will harm him. Harry untied him, and Morty borrowed Stuart to help him tie up Boz.Ghost Story, ch. 46–47 In the end, he ordered the Wraiths to get the Corpsetaker off of Molly, saving her, and then they pushed Corpsetaker into a Southbound Train. The EMTs looked after his injuries but he refused to go to the hospital.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Mortimer's description of himself "You don't know what it's like, Dresden. To speak to things that exist in the past and in the future as well as in the now. To have them walk up to you at the salad bar and start telling you how they murdered their wife in her sleep. I mean, you think you've got a hold on things, that you understand, but in the end it all falls to pieces. A con is simpler, Dresden. You make order. People don't give a flying fuck if Uncle Jeffrey really forgives them for missing his last birthday party. they want to know that the world is a place where Uncle Jeffrey can and should forgive them. That's what I sell them. Closure. Like on TV they all want to know is that it's all going to work out in the end, and they're happy to pay for it."Grave Peril, ch. 10 "I mostly conducted seances. I do what I can to helped those who have lost loved ones or who need to contact them in the beyond in order to resolve issues left undone back here o earth. I also offer a predictions service in order to help clients make decisions on upcoming issues, and to try to warn them against possible danger." Death Masks, ch. 4 Quotes "I am what I am, Dresden. A coward. I don't appologize for it." Dead Beat, ch. 10 References See also *Ghosts *Sir Stuart Winchester *Collin Murphy *Karrin Murphy *Ectomancer *Nevernever *Heirs of Kemmler *Necromancers *Grey Ghost *Lemur *Wraiths *Ghosts *White Council *Corpsetaker *Big Hoods *Halloween *Magic *Murphy's Home *Chicago Alliance *Nightmare External links *Wicker Park / Bucktown - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide *Bucktown, Logan Square, Chicago - Wikipedia *Wicker Park, Chicago - Wikipedia *Neighborhood History *‎www.google images Category:Recurring characters Category:Practitioners Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:Ghost Story